I'd Be Lying
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: Her lips move against his and he's elated, and one hand goes around her neck, and one hand around her lower back to pull her against his body. This is a familiar feeling to them. They would both be lying if they said they didn't miss it. One-shot MATURE.


**Conner/Megan. Language. Lemon. Mature.  
**

* * *

He's had the red kryptonite for quite some time. Locked inside a small black box, inside a shoe box, under his bed. Conner would be lying if he said he didn't know how it got there. He knows exactly how it got there. He took it. It was Superman's and it wasn't even some rock lying around. Actually, the red kryptonite had been made into a ring, by who knows who, and Conner wanted to examine it. As long as he held the ring nothing happened, just as long as he was sure he didn't put the ring on. One day this red kryptonite ring might be needed for the team. They needed green kryptonite once, that night five years ago? Why should red be any different?

So there his ring sat, under his bed for three years. Waiting. Always waiting.

* * *

She tells La'gaan she wants to take a break. Megan feels horrible when she sees the look on his face when she tells him that, but she sticks to her guns and assures him it's her, not him. And it's the truth. She can sense the impending struggles that are going to come from the invasion. And the Martian girl has learned the hard way, you can't be with the one you love and try to be the hero. Maybe her and La'gaan can be together after this twist of plots are done, maybe not. Maybe they're not going to be together. But she knows that she's made the right decision because it's not fair of her to give up on the team.

Although she broke up with him privately, the news spreads, and now she's getting looks from the other members. Well, everyone but Beast Boy, who still loves Megan unconditionally as his friend, mentor, and blood sister. The stares she gets from the others aren't hostile, they aren't curious, they're just... wary. It's like they think she's going to do something, she's going to explode, when really there's nothing wrong with Miss Martian. At all.

Right?

"Right, Megan?"

"Huh?"

Nightwing stared at his teammate with a concerned expression. "You were on supervision while Beast Boy and Blue Beetle fought, right?"

"Oh, right," she nodded.

"I know it's stupid if we supervise their fights, but that's what Black Canary did with us, right? Plus, if someone like Wonder Girl spars I wanna make sure the Cave stays in tact," Nightwing explained. Megan nodded a few times, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Megan, I know something is wrong. Just save us time and tell me what."

She looks up at him. "What? Nothing is wrong?"

"Uh-huh, sure. Megs, you haven't been feeling the aster for quite sometime now. I mean quite some time."

Nightwing is trying to insinuate something but she has no clue what. She then figures it out. "I'm the one who broke up with La'gaan," she said firmly.

"Before that," he said.

"If you're trying to imply that I'm still in love with Conner then you're wrong," Megan said firmly.

"I'm not implying that. I'm saying that for some reason, and I'm not really at liberty to speculate what, you've been sadder, Megan. Maybe it's not sadness, either. Maybe anger. Or frustration. Either way, you're trying to hide it and it's not working." She doesn't know what to say to him. He's right. Nightwing sees the look on her face. "Hey, Miss M, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "You're like a sister to me. I don't want you to be sad, that's all."

She offers him a smile, and although they both know it's fake it does lighten the mood. "It's okay," she whispered. "You're only telling me because you care."

* * *

Conner was in a bad mood, which had been his mood for the past month. He finally gets irritated with his bedroom and decides to clean the damn thing. He didn't feel like keeping it clean for others because nobody was allowed in his room. But when the clutter gets so bad that even he can't stand it, it's gone too far. Twenty minutes later he remembered why he procrastinated so long with cleaning out his room.

Almost everything was _hers_! Shirts that she bought him, jeans she sewed up for him, photo albums she filled with pictures of herself, them together, and the team, little funny notes she'd leave him. Everything piled up and he didn't want to address them until now. Conner didn't want to throw them away, even if he wanted to, he didn;t think he could. So he decided to take everything Megan had ever touched/given him and throw it in his closet. That's exactly what he did.

It's a little ironic then, because after he got rid of everything that reminded him of her or was given to him by her, his room is pretty bare. Actually, it is bare. It's... empty. "Screw this!" Conner hissed to himself. "I'll buy new stuff, that's what I'll do." He got on his knees and started to clean out under his bed. It wasn't long before he pulled out a shoebox with a black box inside.

Honestly, he forgot about the red kryptonite ring. As the saying goes, out of sight-out of mind. He probably would have remembered that the red ring with a golden band was kryptonite if he wasn't so angry already. Conner's anger clouded him. He opened the black box, saw the ring, and slipped it on without giving it a second thought. Somewhere in his mind, his human side, was screaming to take the ring off, that he just made a huge mistake. But that rational side was quickly cut off as soon as the golden band with a red rock center went around Conner's finger.

A few silent moments pass. Then his ice blue eyes open wide, his mouth makes a smirk, and he gets up on his feet. "Fuck this shit!" Conner yelled, kicking the shoe box against the wall. He cracked his neck and knuckles then left his room.

* * *

Beast Boy was hurt severely while on a mission with Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, and Robin. They were after Poison Ivy and the villainess sent her vines out and cut Beast Boy's arm, a deep bloody gash that nearly took his arm off. Everyone felt horrible about it, but Beast Boy was a trooper as they took him back to the Cave. Megan immediately takes it as her job to heal Garfield, and as soon as she sees Robin and Lagoon Boy carrying him, she takes the small boy in her arms in a protective embrace. "Hey, you'll be okay," she tells him softly.

"I know I will," Garfield answers, although his voice is weak.

Megan lifts her gaze and sees La'gaan looking at her. "We were called to help Nightwing with another mission in New Orleans," the fish boy informed.

"That's okay, you three go. I'll stitch him up," she answered.

"Cool, battle stitches!" Garfield manages to exclaim.

La'gaan gives her one more look. "Hey. We're okay? I'm okay."

It's his way of saying he's okay with their breakup. Of course, now isn't the right time, but Megan gives him a small smile. "I'm okay, too. Now go on, they need you."

* * *

It takes her three hours to stitch Garfield up but he's recovering and he should be fine in a month or so. To make him feel better Megan told him the story of when Kid Flash broke his arm and needed a cast, and when she almost twisted her ankle. Of course these stories weren't very inspiring, but she made sure to tell them in a funny way so he'd laugh. "Are you good to sleep tonight, Gar?" Megan asked as she was ready to leave his room.

"Oh yeah, I think I'm good to pass out for twelve hours," he replied. "Goodnight Megs."

She smiled. "Goodnight." She turned off his light and shut his door.

* * *

Megan is ready for bed herself but decided a late-night bowl of cereal would do her good. Nightwing informed her that none of the members would be back tonight, they were helping him fight Clayface and heading home. She was glad she'd have a little alone time. But when Megan walked into the kitchen she saw Superboy, and she honestly forgot he was at the Cave.

Conner was drinking a bottle of whisky, not just drinking it, but downing it like it was water. It poured down his chin and onto his shirt but he didn't care. "Conner, what are you doing?" she asked.

He then looked at her, and she saw the primal look in his eyes. "Oh, look who gives a fuck," he spat. "Little Miss Martian." He's literally _growling_ at her.

"Conner, you're drunk," she said softly and slowly. "You should put the whisky down."

"I'm _not_ drunk. Kryptonians don't get drunk, they can drink all they want!" he yelled loudly.

"Yes," she said, "But humans can get drunk, especially off something hard like whisky."

He threw the bottle down on the ground and it made a loud shatter. Megan shrieked in surprise! "I don't fucking care if I'm drunk! Hell, I want to be drunk! You have a problem with that?" he demanded.

Instead of answering, she holds up her hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What?"

"Answer me, come on. How many fingers?"

He gives her a mean scowl. "Two."

"Now?"

"Four."

"Now?"

"Two again, damn it!"

"What's 2 + 4 + 6?"

"I dunno, twelve?"

"How many ounces are in a cup?"

"What?"

"How many ounces are in a cup?"

"The fuck should I know!"

"You should know. How many ounces are in a cup?"

"Fuck, eight!"

Megan set down her hands. "Good. I guess you're not drunk." Well, actually, she was hoping he was drunk. Now she has to figure out just what in the hell is his problem. Conner might be angry 99% of the time, but he has the decency not to drink, especially with the new teammates. In fact, now that she thought about it, he's never had alcohol. So why did he start now? She's wary as she walks past him, carefully getting herself a bowl from the cupboard and using her telekinesis to get herself a box of shredded wheat. He's looking at her. He has to be. She feels his eyes on her. When she turns around to face him his expression has changed. He's no longer glaring holes into her, he's staring at her with glazed eyes. Megan knows that look, he's looked at her like that before. "You should get to bed," she said softly.

He got off the kitchen counter and sauntered closer to her, never breaking eye-contact. She should have used her powers to ease him back, she should have moved out of the way herself, but instead Megan lets him corner her into the kitchen counter, lets him get close to her that she can feel his breath on her bangs.

It's been awhile, she realizes. It's been awhile since they were this close, since it was just them, just the two. Maybe that's why she was sad? Because on a turn of a dime it went from spending every moment with Conner to never seeing him. It wasn't her fault they broke up, but it was partially her fault for not trying to be his friend afterwards. Of course, fixing a broken heart isn't as easy as it sounds. But Megan isn't going to melt into him like butter... she knows something is... _off_ about him.

"Megan," Conner said. It had been awhile since he said her name. The red kryptonite ring on his finger was bringing out his inner desires he kept closed. He already got his anger out, and although he had a lot more, seeing his old lover brought out his even deeper feelings. The ones that still longed to touch her, to feel her, to be with her. He ran his hand through her hair, smirking at the new length of it. "I never told you I liked your hair, did I?"

She's not looking at him in the eye. She can't. "No," she murmured.

"Well I do. I like it a lot."

"Conner, we can't."

He's not listening to her, he's listening to his kryptonite, which is actually just channeling what he's really feeling. Conner swoops down and kisses Megan, and there's nothing sweet about it. He captures her lips with his and grabs her waist, hoisting her up off the counter and pinning her against the wall. One of his knees go between her legs to hold her at his eye-level. Megan tries to break their kiss, but he's so much more stronger than her. His hands drift from her waist to her curves. She feels awful, but at least she doesn't feel as awful as she would if she were with La'gaan.

Megan squeaks when he bits her bottom lip and Conner pulls back, laughing soundlessly as he does. "Let me go now, Superboy," Megan ordered. Of course, her voice wasn't threatening, it was out of breath and shocked.

"You were calling me Conner a minute ago," he simply says, as he nibbles down the side of her neck. "I thought you liked Conner. You gave the name to me, remember?"

He's trying to distract her. "This isn't right. Let me go."

"What about this isn't right?" he retorted. "You're no longer with Goon Boy."

"Lagoon Boy. La'gaan. And no, but that gives you no right to do this to me." She tugs his hair so he can look at her.

And he does, he looks at her with those ice-blue orbs. "This," he growled. "Say what this is. Tell me."

There's something wrong with him and it's making her heart pound. Megan breaks their eye contact and looks around. Her eyes just happened to look at his right hand, and she just happened to notice the red rock inside the golden band. It finally clicks for the Martian girl. "Conner, you need to take the ring off," she told him. She knows if she commands him in a hard voice he'll take that as a challenge. So her voice is soft and pleading.

He furrows his brows. "I don't want to."

"Conner, it's making you different."

"No it's not. It's making me powerful." He kisses her a second time, and she lets out a frustrated groan against his lips. But Megan is as strong the second time, and she kisses him back. Her lips move against his and he's elated, and one hand goes around her neck, and one hand around her lower back to pull her against his body. This is a familiar feeling to them.

They would both be lying if they said they didn't miss it.

But she knew that this wasn't Conner kissing her, and although she's feeling confused and enjoying his lips against hers, she knows that she has to get the ring off. Megan moves her hands to the hand he has on her back. _Crap, which hand did he have it on?_ she thought. She should take it off, shouldn't she? Wasn't it the ring that was making him kiss her? Wasn't it the ring that made him lose control?

Conner picked broke their kiss and picked her up. Megan tried to clear her head, to reaffirm to herself that this wasn't right and she should stop **now**. But quicker than she was prepared for she was on his bed and he was hovering above her, staring at her with that glazed look. "I want you, Megan," he tells her, and it almost sounds like he's pleading. Conner Kent. Superboy. Pleading.

Wasn't the red kryptonite supposed to make him an animal? Supposed to bring out his worst side, his anger, his primal monstrosities? Not this.

"I need you, Megan," he breathed, and he put his forehead against hers, his soft black locks tickling her forehead. "I hate what happened to us. I know I fucked up, with you, the team, everyone. And I thought I'd be alright, but I was wrong Megan. You're my salvation, and I need you, and I'm sorry for everything that happened."

She feels a tear go down her cheek. "Conner..."

And the past five years quickly flash through her head. She remembered when they kissed on New Year's Eve, when they started to fall apart, when they broke up, when they stopped being friends, when he stopped talking to her, when she started to feel sad, when an emptiness and a void came between them. And now, here they were, on his bed with him on top of her, and he was telling her that she was the only thing that could save him from that void. She remembered all the times he used to tell her he loved her.

Megan sits up on her elbows and kisses him on the lips. Because she's the one who initiated it, it's sweet, and he cups her face and kisses her back. All her clothes are organic materials, so she doesn't need to take them off, just simply morph. He runs his hand up and down her side and realizes that he's touching her emerald skin, not her clothes. He breaks off and she falls back on his pillow while he fumbles with his shirt and jeans. Megan can't help but giggle while he struggles with his belt. He looks up at her with annoyance but laughs as well, because here he is the Boy of Steel and he's screwing around with a belt. "Little help?"

She uses her powers and his belt and unbuckles. The rest of his clothes are thrown on the floor. "What if Garfield wakes up?" Megan whispered.

He smirked. "Beast Boy won't come near my room. I kinda scare him."

She laughed. "You kinda scare everyone." He laughed as well and then she's flush against him, bare skin on bare skin, and she can feel his muscles against her stomach. Conner keeps her against him and eases her down on his pillow. He trails kisses and bites down her neck to her chest, and finally he takes one of her green mounds into his mouth. "_Oh!_" she moaned and that nearly sends him over an edge. He swirls his tongue and massages her other mound with his hand. "Co-oh!" Megan trilled but before she finished his name she choked herself short.

Conner lifted his head. "Say my name, Megan." He immediately dug a digit into her center and the sudden action made her buckle against his hand. He slowly pumped her, and she wiggled underneath him, her mouth open and her eyes lost somewhere. "Say it," he beckoned again.

"Conner, _oh_ Conner!" she exclaimed. He was going faster, inserting another finger. Her breathing became ragged and he scraped his teeth along her neck. "Please I need you inside me," she moaned softly. "Please, Conner."

He takes his fingers out and positions himself. They had never gone this far. Not even when they were together. They had come close, but they never went all the way. But now it was different, it was somehow more meaningful that they had waited. He knows that when he goes into her it will hurt, so he kisses her mouth and quickly sheaths inside her. She groans and he runs his tongue over her bottom lip to soothe her. To ease the discomfort, he wiggles his hips side to side, and Megan breaks off their kiss with a gasp. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she murmured, "if not, I will be soon." She bites his earlobe. "Go on."

He slowly pulls out and goes back in, and he can feel her pulse around his throbbing member. He hisses at how good the contact feels, and he goes again, a little faster. A little faster, a little faster, a little faster. And it's not long before Megan is writhing with him, and her pain is now the same as his pleasure. He knows she's close, he is too, and he makes sure to kiss her as both their bodies explode.

There are after shocks, and she twitches as he pulls out of her and lays beside her. She wants nothing more than to cuddle him, and she rolls over onto his chest, kissing the pectorals on him. "I want us to be us again," she whispered. His arms hug her against his slightly slick and sweaty skin. "I want to be with you, Conner, I do."

"I know," he whispered. "But Lagoon..."

"I broke up with him a week ago," Megan said quietly. "It wasn't because of you at the time, it was just I... I just didn't feel right with him." She looked at him in the eyes. "And I... I have no idea where I went wrong with you... where we went wrong."

"We're not wrong right now," he whispered seriously. "And I know this is right. I just know it."

She nodded slightly. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you, Conner. I just let a void get between us."

"I know I never stopped loving you," he replied. And he kissed her nose. "Go to sleep Megan. When you wake up I'll be here."

She nodded again. "Can you at least take the stupid ring off? It's red kryptonite."

"I know." He gave her a lazy smile and held up the ring. "I took it off the first time you asked me."

And she looks at the ring, back at him, back at the ring, and back at him. "So... everything you said... that was you? Not the kryptonite?"

He smirked. "Every word." She leaned in and gives him another kiss.

They'd be lying if they said they didn't stay together after that night.

**A/N  
**

**So yeah... my second lemon. I like the SuperMartian pairing, and I know they're not really the most popular couple. So I don't expect any reviews, but if I get some, hoorah. Sorry if Conner seemed OOC. I'd imagine after five years he cools off, just a little bit. I didn't try to make him come off a total softy, but I think Miss Martian brings out that side of him.**

**I appropriately put the warnings and the rating on this fiction. So it's not like you just 'happened' to stumble upon this story and it's somehow 'my fault' you read it. I'm sorry for the tiny rant, but I'm tired of anonymous reviewers complaining. No one is forcing you to read M rated stories.  
**

**And please don't think I'm being mean. I really do appreciate the reviews I get. I just don't expect any, that's all.  
**

**Thanks for reading. :)  
**

**~Moonlight Escape  
**


End file.
